Finder's Keepers
by tearsinwinter
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger meet again after graduating from Hogwarts. But Draco is sickened when he finds out what her superstar boyfriend has been doing to her. He slowly becomes her pillar of support, and develops feelings he never felt before.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All names/places associated with the Harry Potter series all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Draco walked through the restless crowd. He swam through the sea of blue and silver, and red and white. People were bustling all around him— pushing through and shoving everyone out of their way, eager to get the best seats in the stadium.

Draco pulled his blue scarf tighter around his neck and stuffed his hands into his pockets in an effort to keep warm. His brow furrowed as he struggled his way up the metal staircase towards the top. A bunch of kids made their way down excitedly, chattering at the tops of their voices as they clambered down the stairs. Draco just stared at them.

_Stupid kids._ He glanced at his watch. _Crap. I'm late._

He desperately made his way up to the VIP Lounge. A bright yellow glow radiated from the room, and he could already hear the voices of the various superior figures coming from above. He brisk walked towards the lounge, composing himself, wearing a pleasant face, and thinking of a reasonable enough excuse for the delay.

Draco Malfoy was never late.

He stood up tall, nose slightly in the air, and, as usual, the hint of arrogance evidently displayed on his pale, flawless face.

He entered the room.

Everyone around him stopped for a brief second as they turned acknowledged his presence, and silence quickly filled the room. Draco nodded to some of the more important guests in the lounge, and subsequently made his way to the main viewing area of the stadium. Everyone else went back to their own business, whether it was drooling at the fine selection of the food on the refreshment table, drinking champagne or talking to some of the other guests.

Draco stopped and shook hands with certain people who approached him, or exchanged a comment or two on the expected outcome of tonight's match. Once undisturbed, he subtly examined VIP lounge. It was almost like a box, with pure white walls, except for the one facing the Quidditch field, which was replaced with a floor-to-ceiling glass panel. It had the best view, of course, and overlooked the entire stadium.

Then he looked at the invited guests. His eyes scanned the room. Ah, yes. There were the familiar faces of some of the Ministry officials, there were the journalists, the players' spouses, big shots from the wizarding world's most important companies and… Granger? Draco tilted his head to one side. No, it couldn't be. He scrutinized the elegant lady in the Muggle skinny-fit jeans, the one-shoulder black blouse which hugged her curves in all the right places, and her long, wavy, caramel-coloured hair done up in a half ponytail, with gentle curls falling down the sides of her face, framing it perfectly. But yes, Draco concluded that it most definitely _was _Hermione Granger, he was sure of it. As sure as the Falcons would win tonight's game.

Okay, maybe he wasn't so sure.

Hermione scanned the food table. _Merlin, it _did_ look good. _There was a fine selection of bread, cheeses, soups and other delicacies. And those were only the starters. She finally settled for a glass of champagne. _I wouldn't want to look like a greedy pig stuffing herself with gallons of pumpkin soup._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall, lanky figure walking towards her. She tilted her head and her eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of _the _Draco Malfoy smoothly but cautiously approaching her. She raised one delicate eyebrow at him as he nodded at her and began selecting food from the table and placing them on his plate.

"Granger." His voice was cold and hostile, and his eyes carefully averted hers.

"Malfoy." She replied, equally icily.

She subtly looked him up and down. He was wearing a creaseless grey suit, which brought out his stunning grey eyes (she mentally slapped herself for thinking that), and polished black shoes. His platinum blond hair was somewhat in the middle of neat and messy— it wasn't combed and gelled back like it had been during their time at Hogwarts, and his fringe was covering his forehead and fell in front of his eyes. But it looked presentable, and actually kind of sexy (this time Hermione received a kick from her sub-conscious).

But what she found surprising was that he was wearing a navy blue scarf. A _blue_ scarf. What was this? The Slytherin Prince for once actually _abandoning _his Slytherin-worshipped house colours?

_My, my. This boy has changed, _she smirked to herself.

Unfortunately for her, Draco caught the smirk on her face and jerked his head towards, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"What, Granger? Trying to mimic my signature smirk now, are you?"

Hermione smirked defiantly at him. "Of course not Malfoy. Just awfully shocked at how you've so disgracefully abandoned your sacred house colours. Blue, Malfoy? _Really_?"

Draco grew annoyed at the increasing sarcasm in her voice. But of course he would never let her see that. He smirked this time, putting the smirk she had used earlier to shame.

"Why this is different. I certainly can't abandon my own team, can I?"

This time it was Hermione's turn to look taken aback.

"_Your _team? I didn't know that—"

"I co-own the Falmouth Falcons? Bit outdated aren't you Granger. Well what are _you_ doing here then? I never thought you were interested in Quidditch, let alone get VIP seats for such an important match like this one."

Hermione raised her eyebrow again. Draco Malfoy was going to get his arrogant little bubble burst any second now. She opened her mouth to reply, but just as she was about to form a sentence a bespectacled little witch with a floating quill by her side barged into the conversation and looked at Hermione with eager eyes.

"Hermione Granger!" Rina Skeeter exclaimed delightedly. "How intense this must be for you!"

Draco Malfoy stared at Rina Skeeter. Merlin, here was the niece of the exasperating Rita Skeeter. He thought he'd gotten rid of her after she retired, but no, her little niece had decided to take over her post as head journalist in the Daily Prophet.

And had he just been _ignored_ by a journalist?

Hermione smiled nervously at Rina. She bit her lip and blushed a little. Rina beamed at her, she was so excited it seemed as if she was vibrating on the spot.

"Ms Granger, the whole world's dying to know: how intense is this crucial match going to be for you as Oliver Wood's girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N: Hope the first chapter is okay! This is my first time writing a fan fic, please read and review! Any constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Anything associated with the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

Draco felt his chiseled jaw drop all the way down to the cold marble floor he was standing on. Surely he'd heard wrongly. There was no way Rina Skeeter actually said that.

_I mean, come on. Oliver Wood's _girlfriend?

Hermione gave him a smug look as his grey eyes darted from her to Rina. The young journalist looked up with adoring eyes at Hermione, still waiting anxiously for an answer. Hermione cringed a little and took a small step away from her.

_This girl has a crush on Oliver. Hmm. He'd probably be interested to know._

She quickly filed that thought away as Draco carefully processed the information and regained his thoughts. In mere milliseconds he recomposed himself and his face was once again a cold, unfriendly mask.

Hermione grinned. "Bit outdated aren't you, Malfoy?"

Draco just shot her his most deathly glare. But of course Hermione wasn't affected. After what she'd gone through 2 years ago, a stupid glare would never get under her skin.

Rina Skeeter just ignored the exchange between the old enemies. Instead, her quill scratched words onto the paper as she gushed, "Ms Hermione Granger, the girl of the Golden Trio, and now the girlfriend of the world's best Quidditch Keeper and captain, Oliver Wood!" she giggled and blushed a little—Draco rolled his eyes dramatically— before continuing. "Rina Skeeter reporting from the National Quidditch Stadium. Everyone's sitting on the edges of their seats, waiting for the most important match of the season between the Falmouth Falcons and the Pride of Portree to start! I am currently standing with the co-owner of the Falmouth Falcons, Draco Malfoy, and the Pride of Portree captain's famous girlfriend, Hermione Granger. What are you expecting out of this match?"

Draco smirked (it required all of Hermione's willpower not to slap it off his face) and replied nonchalantly, "Of course, I expect the Falcons to win. I have invested a fairly large amount of my family's fortune into this team, and ensured that we have the very best players who will secure this year's Quidditch Cup."

Hermione clenched her fists. _Merlin's pants, his attitude hasn't changed a bit. You'd think after what happened during the war he'd tame his ego a little._

But instead of following her heart and punching Draco Malfoy exactly how she had done so in third year, she just smiled at Rina. No need for violence here.

"Oliver's been training very hard with the team. They've set their eyes on the Quidditch Cup ever since the start of the season and they've been playing extremely well. All I can say is that I hope for the best and that the result will be in our favour, and that we'll all have a mind-blowing match played in front of us tonight!"

Rina nodded enthusiastically at Hermione and said a couple more things to her quill before saying "good luck" to Hermione and scurrying off to look for more people to interview.

Draco glared after her. _Someone's a bit biased._

Hermione laughed at Draco. "Your personality hasn't changed one bit since we ended school, Malfoy. I would think that after what you'd gone through during the war you'd at least try and be nicer to everyone."

Anger bubbled deep inside Draco, and he felt heat rising through his chest. He'd winced at the mention of the war. He glowered at Hermione, and his voice was reduced to a harsh and livid whisper.

"_Never_ mention the war to me. _Never._ I know what I did was somewhat dishonourable but I had my reasons for switching sides. You would never understand. Your parents were never directly threatened by the Dark Lord. He held my mother hostage. And at least now my father is just going to rot away in Azkaban."

It was Hermione's turn to stare him down now.

"Voldemort _killed _my friends. He killed the people I loved. But of course you of all people would never comprehend the concept of love. You pretend to be just a normal pureblooded student at this school, then you go and _kill _Dumbledore, you let your little band of Death Eaters invade our school, you killed half the number of people fighting for our side, and then suddenly you turn on the Voldemort, seek protection and refuge from the Order to _save your own sorry ass? _Even Crabbe and Goyle didn't stoop to such a low level. Until then, Malfoy, I had never known how really self-serving you were."

And with that, Hermione turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Half the crowd in the stands cheered and screamed to their heart's content. Flags of red and white fluttered in the stands, waved proudly among the sea of wizards and witches who were slowly evacuating the stadium.

The blue and silver's looked dejected. Heads hung low, and if one listened closely he could hear the faint cry of a distant falcon. Feet were dragged across the floor, and flags were rolled up held at the supporters' sides nearer the floor.

Draco was just pissed. His cold grey eyes were darker now, and they had a murderous gleam in them. He would have a word with the team later, and give a pep talk on how disappointed he was in them.

_They lost 40-210 to the bloody Pride of Portree. And after what I'd said to that damned Rina Skeeter. How embarrassing._

He ripped his blue scarf from his neck and he could've strangled it, considering the tight grip he had on it and they way his knuckles were turning whiter, if that was even possible.

He made his way down the metal staircase and towards the green Quidditch field, stomping towards the Falcon's changing room and lockers. He passed by the Pride of Portree, who seemed as if they were bouncing on springs and were being showered by colourful confetti falling magically above their heads. He saw them pat each other's backs, and pull each other into bear-crushing hugs, but it was none of these which caught his eye.

In the middle of the group, Hermione Granger was wrapped in Oliver Wood's arms; hers around his neck, and pulled into a passionate and fervent kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:** So here's the second chapter! I will elaborate more on Hermione's and Oliver's relationship and how it develops. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate you all for taking time to read my story. Please let me know how I can improve!_

_Oh and sorry for all the re-uploads, something wasn't working right._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! All belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

**

Hermione sat at her dining table and drummed her fingers restlessly. She bit her lip and her eyebrows furrowed, just like they always did when she was deep in thought. Anyone who knew Hermione well enough would know that this has been a constant habit in her nineteen years, and anyone who didn't know her well enough would be stupid enough to try and interrupt her train of thought.

She thought about the night before, what she had said to Malfoy. She knew that everything she said had been out of anger, and although she meant every single word, she definitely hadn't intended for them to come out the way they did. She knew that the war was a touchy subject for everyone—loved ones had been lost, and until now there were still people in critical conditions being treated at St. Mungo's— even for her. And deep down inside (although she would _never_ admit this), she understood Draco Malfoy's reasons for doing what he did. And frankly speaking, she would have probably done the same if she was in that situation.

And so Hermione, being the selfless, sensitive and forgiving person she was, took out her quill and parchment, and began writing.

* * *

Draco paced in his study, thinking hard. He was still agitated and very sour from the mortifying loss yesterday. The Falcons were so close. So _close_ to their first victory in over 40 years or so. And if they'd won, they'd have won under Draco Malfoy's management and leadership. The perfect way to rebuild his reputation and restore his name. But no, they blew that chance. They blew and lost to the blasted Pride of Portree _again,_ who had already been the defending champion for the past 5 years.

He would have to find another way to get them to pick up the slack. But sure they wouldn't _dare_ to screw up again after what he'd said to them last night—

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft and incessant tapping of the window. He looked up and saw a puny, scrawny , brown bird with fearful eyes struggling to balance on one leg while using the other to catch his attention. He sighed, and let the bird in before carefully untying the parchment attached to its leg.

_Probably another one of those business clients trying to negotiate the rent of the Falcon's training facility or some other thing small matter like that._

The bird, relieved of its duty, gratefully flapped its wing and flew out of the study as fast as its little wings could carry it. He soared in the air, more gracefully and freely now, the big house had intimidated and scared him so.

Draco lazily sliced open the letter and briefly glanced at it, but when he saw the name and signature signed at the bottom his silver eyes widened in surprise and confusion, and he froze.

The letter read:

_Malfoy,_

_ I must admit I feel awful about the things I said to you last night. I said it out of rashness, anger and impulsiveness, and I hadn't really thought about how different your situation and position in the war was from mine. I understand you did what you did for a good reason, and after you helped the Order and switched to our side I have no right to question your actions. I hope we can put the past behind us. Not just last night, but all of it, even our Hogwarts past. The war is over now, and the feuds and arguments relating to it should die along with it. A fresh start._

_ Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

He read it through again twice as Granger's words slowly sank into his brain. A fresh start, really? After everything they'd been through? Was this some kind of scheme to get him to expose himself or make him feel guilty for his role in the war?

_But then again, _he thought, _this is Hermione Granger we're talking about. It sounds exactly like something she would do._

It was so… Her.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, her head rested on Oliver's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. The muggle tv was switched on and they were watching one of Hermione's favourite prime time comedies. Hermione was laughing so hard she was near tears. Oliver just had a fascinated look on his face—he was mesmerized by the "magic" of the muggle television set, and how they actually managed to make the images to move _without using magic._

_ These muggles, they're geniuses!_ He thought in awe.

He kissed the top of Hermione's head and she looked up at him, smiling.

"So," he began, grinning mischievously down at her, " I don't have a date for the Post-League Party… Do you?"

Hermione laughed, and pretended to look thoughtful. "Nope, I don't have one either…"

"Well then, since I probably have no other choice as all the good ones are taken up, you'll just have to settle as my date."

Hermione punched his arm, hard. He cried out in pain, an exaggerated look of hurt and rejection on his face.

"Do you want to get me back in St. Mungo's again, so you can have me all to yourself?"

"Why of course not, who knows what other nurses and Healers you'll pick up while you're sick."

"Nah, I'll make a special request for you to be in charge of me. It'll be like déjà vu."

Hermione smiled at the memory. About 4 months ago, just after she achieved her Healer's license and was working at St. Mungo's, Oliver Wood had fallen off his broom during a training session and had very badly fractured his left leg and sprained his right wrist. Hermione had been assigned to his ward and was in charge of healing him, and she had been in and out of his ward to check up on him for 2 and a half weeks.

Oliver had blatantly shown interest in her, and as soon as he was fully healed and recovered, he asked her out on a date. Hermione willingly obliged, and they had been dating ever since.

"Oh what would I have done if I hadn't fallen off my broom that fine, fateful day." Oliver laughed and caressed Hermione's arm.

Just then, a crisp rapping sound could be heard coming from the living room window, and a magnificent eagle owl was perched on the window sill, tapping impatiently, a piece of parchment tied to its leg with a emerald silk ribbon.

Hermione got up from the couch walked to the window, curious. _Has he finally replied…?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't get her hopes up.

She let the owl in and it flew gracefully into the warm interior of her living room. It delicately stuck out its leg for her to untie the letter. She stroked the owl's groomed feathers, gave it a treat, and it promptly set off to return to its master.

She fingered the paper. She could tell it was expensive parchment as it was scented and had intricate patterns traced into it. She opened it and read it.

_Granger,_

_ Apology accepted. I'll see you at the Post-League Party then._

_ Draco Malfoy._

She couldn't help but smile to herself. She was genuinely pleased to resolve the long-lasting battle between them, not for any particular reason, but because the war had affected her so much and forced her to be more open-minded and forgiving towards. No more war, no more blood, and she believed that any other existing feuds between old enemies were childish and absolutely useless.

So for her, this was a good start. Reconcile with her old school enemy and arch rival.

And she'd completely forgotten about Oliver.

"What's that you've got there? Who's it from?" he asked questioningly.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied nonchalantly, before tossing it onto the mantelpiece and resettling onto the couch with him.

**A/N: **Here's the 3rd chapter! I hope it clears some things up for all you readers. Thank you for the reviews and the comments, I have taken note of them and I'll be sure to include them/use them when writing this story!

Also, I'll be going overseas for a while, so I won't be writing for about 2 weeks or so. This will probably be the last chapter I write before I leave. Thank you for your understanding!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

"Yes, you see, our proposed strategy for next season is foolproof…" Draco addressed the man before him, voice formal and business-like. Eugene Reed nodded while sipping from his champagne glass, eager to hear more.

But inside, Draco let out a long sigh. The truth was, he was bored to _death._ This was the third time he was explaining the Falcon's new strategy for the next season so that they could clinch the title. Frankly, even _he _hadn't thought that the plan was perfect. He'd analyzed it, gone over it many times by himself, but he'd found a lot of loopholes which could jeopardize their chances of winning. Again. He just made it sound impressive and foolproof to the big-shot Falcon supporters, or the people who sponsored and invested in the Falmouth Falcons, but each different strategy he'd told was slightly different from the previous one. He just wanted this night to be over and done with.

* * *

Hermione was nervous to the core. Yes, she'd gone for a lot of big events, such as post-war interviews and other things related to her being a war hero, but she had never gone to an event as big as this. Especially as the Captain of the Pride of Portree's _girlfriend_. She looked down at herself and unnecessarily straightened out and flattened parts of her emerald-green dress, a desperate attempt to look decent and presentable.

But what she didn't know was that she looked stunning. Her emerald dress was sleeveless and fitting with a plunging neckline, and the skirt cascaded to the floor in elegant ruffles and folds, accentuating her curves and giving a subtle shimmering effect. Her caramel-brown hair was done up in a French twist, with curly locks of hair let loose at the side, perfectly framing her heart-shaped face. She also hadn't used a lot of makeup, which gave her a natural, refreshing look.

_I wish Oliver was here right now,_ she thought to herself. She felt vulnerable and scared without him at that moment. But unfortunately for her, he'd gotten caught up with something at the last minute, and would be meeting her later at the party.

She took a deep breath, clutched her purse tight, and pushed open the large mahogany doors.

* * *

Draco was consuming his third glass of champagne when he noticed heads turning in the direction of the entrance. He saw the eyes of men nearly popping out of their sockets, and the slightly disgruntled or envious faces of the other ladies at the party. He wasn't interested though. He just wanted to get drunk and go home.

There was a stunned, uncomfortable silence for about 3 seconds, and then suddenly everyone got over their initial shock and resumed their own party festivities. Draco was about to refill his drink when a mop of blonde hair was practically shoved in his face.

_Aww crap._

Pieces of parchment in her hand and a quill hovering about her head, Rina Skeeter literally danced around him, bombarding him with a bunch of unwanted questions.

"How does it feel to have lost the championship for god knows how many times again? What's your strategy for next season? Will you be buying any new players? Change of captain? How about the rumours that the managers will be buying faster brooms for the players for next season? Don't you think Hermione Granger looks gorgeous tonight?"

Only one question reached Draco's ear, and it caught him completely off-guard. "Hermione Granger?" He asked, slightly bemused.

"Yes!" she giggled childishly—_Merlin, she acts like a hormonal teenager,_ Draco thought, highly annoyed—and pointed behind him. "I'm so envious of her. She's best friends with Harry Potter, she's gorgeous and she's dating Oliver Wood! Life can't get much better than that for her."

Draco turned around. He was quite sure he hadn't seen her come in.

He saw the green dress, the dainty frame. That, Hermione Granger? Then he looked closely. He could see her warm hazelnut eyes, twinkling with laughter and full of sincerity, and knowing her for majority of his life, he recognized some of the unruly strands of hair which had refused to be de-frizzed.

_Wow._ That was the only thought in his head._ Wow._

Since when had the irritating, persistent know-it-all of Hogwarts, the smart aleck, the top witch in every year, the one who forever had her nose in a book and her eyes glued to it 24/7, Potty and Weasel's best friend, war heroine, disgusting old _Gryffindor,_ become this good-looking?

It was something worth thinking about.

He turned back to Rina Skeeter, carefully composed—nonchalant, arrogant, snobbish—and gave his signature smirk.

"Big deal."

* * *

She was actually enjoying it.

She felt comfortable with these people. _They _seemed comfortable around _her._ She even dared to think that maybe, she _fit in _with all these Quidditch-crazed aristocrats.

She tried not to think that they were all being nice to her just because of her war-hero status. Or the fact that Harry was her best friend.

"Where's Wood?" she whirled around.

"Oh, it's you." She looked at the floor.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically, a tinge of venom subtly coated his words. He swirled the champagne in his glass rather gracefully. "Oh, come on, what happened to our… acquaintance, now? Can't afford to be friendly with me?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, then let out a small, resigned sigh. "Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous. And I'm waiting for Oliver to come."

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, something cropped up at the last minute." Hermione suddenly realized that Draco didn't have a girl draped around his arm. "You're alone? I find that quite hard to believe."

Draco laughed. "Bachelor life is in fact, quite enjoyable you know. It's more fun than being attached. You get girls throwing themselves on you every minute of the day."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _God, is he arrogant. Why am I not surprised. _

"No seriously, weren't you with Astoria Greengrass? I remember you two used to be quite the couple back then."

Draco took a long swig of champagne before answering. "I didn't really have feelings for Astoria. Our parents were always trying to set us up, so we just became an item for the sake of our parents and our pureblood statuses. We broke up after 6 months. After being in Slytherin for 7 years, she finally developed a thing for someone—Blaise Zabini, can you believe that?"

Hermione didn't find that hard to believe, but considering all the scandals and on-goings in Slytherin, she assumed something must have happened between Greengrass and Zabini.

Ballroom music played in the background, and slowly, couple after couple surrounding them were led to the middle of the ballroom floor.

"Isn't this supposed to be a party? Why are people waltzing in the middle of the dance floor?" Hermione glanced around her quizzically, slightly amused.

Draco quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What, Potter and Weasel played quidditch for six years and never told you the Quidditch league traditions? It's customary. Happens at every Post-League Party."

Soon, the two of them were the only ones left by the tables, standing awkwardly while others were being swept off their feet, dancing gracefully to the music.

Roland Platt, the captain of the Chudley Cannons, came up behind Hermione and tapped her on the shoulder. His hair was messed up, he had an unfocused look in his eyes, and his breath reeked of beer and vomit. "Dance with me babe. Looks like ol' Wood ain't here today."

Hermione took a step back, and nearly bumped into Draco. She wrenched her hand from Platt's callous grasp and her expression was a mixture of minimal flattery and utter disgust. He licked his lips.

"Sorry Platt, I'm going to—"

"—dance with me." Draco finished firmly for her, and she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor, intent from getting as far as possible away from Platt.

She turned to face Draco, and put her hands hesitantly on his shoulders; he put his at a decent place on her waist, and they kept a respectable distance between them, unlike some other couples.

"Why reject Roland Platt?" he asked, mocking her. "A lot of girls would give anything to dance with that arsehole."

She grimaced. "He looks like a perv. And he's drunk. Are you even allowed to get excessively drunk at functions like these?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a while. "Technically, no. But somehow, they don't get caught. Or they flee before they do."

They were silent for a while, swaying to the music. It was comfortable, yet awkward, considering the fact that they had never really made body contact before.

_Oh wait, _Draco recalled. _She punched me in third year._

"Thanks for saving me just now. But that doesn't mean we're friends yet, by the way. I still think you're an insufferable ferret."

"I still think you're a stuck-up know-it-all."

They danced together for another minute in silence, when an eager face emerged from the crowd.

"Hermione!" the heavily Irish-accented word traveled towards Hermione's ears.

Hermione saw Oliver's face, and breathed a huge sigh of relief. She pulled away from Draco and stumbled into Oliver's embrace before kissing him soundly on the lips. Then they disappeared into the crowd.

Draco just stood there, an unusual empty feeling building up inside of him.

He left the dance floor in search of another champagne bottle.

* * *

_**A/N**: Sorry I haven't updated this in ages! I've been very busy lately and I'm very sorry. This chapter's kind of sucky but I'd really appreciate it if you gave me some reviews, comments and criticisms! Also, what would you guys want to see in the next few chapters?_


End file.
